The Box of Happiness
by Canary789
Summary: There was a tale about a magic box that can grant an eternal happiness to the one who open it. Gracia got the box, and she decided to give it to someone special. Did the magic really work? Or something is missing so the box can't work out? The reason why she locked on the box in WO3. Magoichi x Masamune x Gracia


**THE BOX OF HAPPINESS**

The camp of the army has become bigger now. The teashop and the weapon shop became bigger as well. Mitsuhide decided to hold a big party to celebrate the effort of the heroes who helped the expanded of the camp. Everyone was very happy. The big body old men like Dian Wei, Huang Zhong, and Zhang Fei drank a lot of sake together. Zhing Cai became very angry and destroyed some sake bottles. Afraid oh his daughter's anger, Zhang Fei gave up decided to stop drinking sake and drink some herbal tea with Tadakatsu Honda and Guan Yu. The girls, like Oichi, No, Sun Shang Xiang, Nene, and Wang Yuanji spent their romantic moment together with their husband under the moonlight night. The forever-alone girl like Kunoichi, Kai, and Ina were gossiping about the pretty boy around them, and some of the 'Bromance' story around them. The justice-loving boys, Ma Chao and Kanetsugu Naoe were busy making the 'justice' letter everywhere around the camp together. The KOEI cover boys like Yukimura and Zhao Yun was talking about their pride about their lord, as always.

Meanwhile, Masamune Date was sitting on the corner of the room. He didn't want to join the party because for him, the party was really annoying and noisy. Gracia realized that Masamune hasn't took any food nor drink from the party. She took a piece of meat bun and a cup of tea.

" Here, have some drink!" Gracia came toward Masamune.

" …Thanks…" Masamune took the meat bun and ate all of it in one gulp.

" You looked really hungry. Why don't join the party?" Gracia sat beside Masamune.

" None of your business…" Date just took the cup and drank the tea.

" Do you dislike parties?" Gracia asked.

"…"

" Why do you just sit on the corner? Why not gathering with your friend?"

" What an annoying girl!" Masamune moved away from Gracia," I don't want to speak to the idiot who trapped in the box while she was hiding from the enemy officer!"

" I'm not hiding…" Gracia pulled Masamune's coat," I put the magic on the box, you know…"

" Nonsense…" he murmured.

" Well, Date… Have you ever heard about the tale of the box of happiness? Most of the fairy tales said that anyone who opened the box, would granted an eternal happiness!" Gracia smiled.

" Then why did you inside the box?"

" Actually I just learned the new spell from the western spell book, so I never try any magic from this book before. The Box of Happiness was the first spell I tried. I went inside the box because it was part of the ritual. I didn't know that it can't be opened from inside. That's why I can't open it by myself!"

" Such idiot… Then why should I ask some help from Zhang Jiao to open the box?"

" Really? But actually you can open the box without use the magic. Maybe you just slipped your hand at the first time."

" C'mon… Why you still believe that I was the one who open the box? I can open the box because Zhang Jiao has casted the magic on your box!"

" Because…" Gracia stood and moved closer to Masamune's face, " The book said that only a gloomy person can open the box. As I said before, the box can grant happiness, so it can only be opened by a gloomy person who need some happiness." Gracia explained with a sweet smile on her lips.

" Then you believe that? Such an idiot…" Masamune moved away again.

" Please, believe to me, or else the magic won't work!" Gracia pulled Masamune's arm.

" IDIOT!" Masamune pulled his hand," Then prove what you just said! Where do the happiness from your spell?"

" It's…. " Gracia paused.

" See? It's not working!" Masamune left Gracia.

" WAIT!" Gracia ran toward Masamune and blocked Masamune, " I just forgot about one thing to active the spell." Gracia pulled Masamune's face and kissed him on the lips.

Masamune blushed and pulled away from Gracia, " WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? IMBECILE!"

" Giving you a true love's kiss… The book said that the magic would only work if you receive a true love's kiss." Gracia explained.

" IMBECILE! That means you… love me...?" Masamune ran from Gracia. But unfortunately he bumped into Magoichi's body.

" C'mon Masamune, it's impolite to leave a girl after she give a kiss to you…" Magoichi smirked and pushed Masamune closer to Gracia.

" MOVE AWAY, IDIOT!" Masamune shouted at Magoichi. " You won't understand…"

" Oh, how sweet…" Magoichi hugged Masamune and stole a kiss from Masamune's lips, " Maybe my kiss will activate the magic!"

Masamune pushed Magoichi away, " MOVE AWAY! GAY! IDIOT!"

" OH, what a _tsundere_ you are…" Magoichi walked toward Gracia, " Can I have a true love's kiss from you, too?" Magoichi smirked.

" No…" Gracia smiled.

" C'mon… it's just a kiss, right? You won't lose anything…" Magoichi pleaded.

Mitsuhide pulled Magoichi's collar, " What are you doing to my daughter?"

" Oh, I just…" Magoichi tried to explain but his word was cut by a katana in front of his face.

" I have heard everything you said from the beginning… First you kissed that boy, and then you asked a kiss from my beloved daughter… How dare you played with my daughter's heart!"

Magoichi took some steps backward, " Well… I can explained…"

Mitsuhide move forward with his katana on his arm, " I don't need any explanation." Mitsuhide swung his katana, but luckily Magoichi can evade the attack.

" OH NO! He's serious…" Magoichi ran away, but Mitsuhide kept chasing after him, " MASAMUNE! HELP ME!"

Masamune laughed at Magoichi. " Why should I? It's a good lesson for you, for being such a playboy!"

" See…" Gracia moved beside Masamune, " The magic really work! Now you can laugh!"

Masamune looked away, " About that…" Masamune grabbed Gracia's hand beside him," Thanks… And about your feeling to me… Let's start over… "

" What do you mean?" Gracia asked.

" Your true love's kiss, IDIOT!" Masamune stared at Gracia.

" So my magic really worked because of me? I just thought that Magoichi's kiss was the one that activate the magic…" Gracia laughed a bit.

" Idiot…"

Gracia smiled, " Whatever it is… from now on, I will try to give you the happiness that the spell granted."

" Try me…" Masamune smiled. Masamune and Gracia laughed together as they hold their arm each other

**THE END**

**Author's note:**

_Tsundere_ is a typical character, which always got angry for his beloved one. The denial type, I can say. Well, I really love Warrior Orochi 3. Since it has a lot of pretty boys, it also has some new romance story, like Cao Pi x Lu Xun (my favourite pairing! ), A bit of Masamune x Gracia, a jealous sign from Mitsunari to Lu Xun, ect. The game was really great. Love it!


End file.
